


On The Rocks

by soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, On the rocks song, Plot Twists, jinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Entre uma dose ou outra de tequila com gelo, um Jackson desabafa com o charmoso barman sobre o grande amor que perdeu.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	On The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é livremente inspirada na minha música favorita do Jackson, o hino On The Rocks. Apesar das tags a fic não é só tristeza, eu juro.

Uma, duas, três…

Aos poucos Jackson perdia a conta de quantas doses de tequila com gelo ele já havia ingerido naquela noite. Qualquer outro já teria sido derrubado com tanto álcool circulando por suas veias, mas ele não. Jackson tinha uma tolerância a bebida invejável por qualquer um. 

Infelizmente. 

Tudo o que Jackson mais queria naquele momento era o entorpecimento da bebida; esquecer aquele sentimento amargo que não lhe abandonava nunca; apagar o nome e o rosto que se recusava deixar para trás. Pelo menos era isso que dizia para si mesmo. 

— Você não acha que já bebeu demais? 

Jackson não olhou para a voz doce e levemente divertida que se dirigia a ele. Seus olhos se mantiveram fixos no copo entre seus dedos. Presente e passado se mesclando numa memória antiga que se recusava a partir como tantas outras. Podia lembrar-se de ouvir claramente o _ex-namorado_ dizer isso sempre que saíam juntos, fosse em bares como aquele ou na casa de amigos. Assim como agora, nunca era em tom de julgamento, e sim de cuidado, às vezes, com uma pontinha de diversão. _Ele_ não tinha a mesma resistência ao álcool que Jackson, e nesses momentos o chinês sabia que devia parar e permanecer o mais sóbrio possível para garantir que o namorado chegaria seguro em casa. Nunca se deixava embriagar quando estavam juntos. 

_Mas no final, nem mesmo isso não fora suficiente._

— Estou curioso. Já faz cinco noites que você vem fielmente aqui, senta nesse mesmo local e me pede a mesma tequila com gelo. — O rapaz tornou a dizer, trazendo Jackson de volta ao presente. — Seja quem for a pessoa que te chutou, deve ter causado um bom estrago.

— Eu não fui chutado. — Jackson ergueu o olhar para encarar pela primeira vez naquela noite o mesmo barman que lhe servia todas as noites. — Ele… foi embora.

— Bem, se você prefere pensar dessa forma, quem sou eu para contestar. — Havia um sorriso divertido nos lábios inchadinhos e rosados que impediu Jackson de refutá-lo. Não era como se adiantasse, de qualquer jeito. Aquele homem à sua frente talvez jamais lhe entenderia e à sua dor. 

— É o que é, não o que eu prefiro — murmurou, sorvendo mais um gole da bebida amarga, que mesmo descendo rasgando em sua garganta não era tão pungente quanto o sentimento que carregava em seu peito. 

Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes desejou que tivesse sido diferente. Todos os dias que se passaram desde o ocorrido até aquele momento, tudo o que Jackson queria era não tê-lo deixado partir sem lutar. E agora, meses depois, naquele balcão de bar em Gangnam, tinha ainda mais certeza disso. Porém o passado era imutável e tudo que tinha era o presente solitário e a culpa sempre ali para lembrá-lo de que havia perdido aquele que mais amou na vida. 

— Sabe, não costumo fazer isso, até porque minha única função aqui é te vender bebida e garantir o lucro do chefe e consequentemente o meu emprego, mas você deveria mesmo maneirar no consumo. Tequila é uma bebida forte. — Jackson se assustou com a proximidade do barman que agora apoiava ambos os cotovelos no balcão e o observava tão perto que ele podia jurar sentir o aroma distante de uma colônia levemente adocicada e familiar. — Se quiser conversar, estou aqui. Pelo menos até às duas, depois disso vou ter que te expulsar daqui e fechar o bar. Mas enquanto isso, sou todo seu. — Ele piscou, fazendo Jackson se perder por alguns segundos naquele sorriso de lado que era exatamente igual ao que tanto sentia falta. 

Seu peito apertou um pouco mais e ele sentiu como se todo o ar de seu pulmão fosse tragado por aquele homem à sua frente. 

— E porque você iria se dispor a ouvir um bêbado como eu? — Jackson perguntou, sentindo a pulsação em suas veias aumentar o ritmo enquanto encarava aqueles olhos de um castanho profundo. A curiosidade que sentia devido àquela abordagem era inevitável. 

— Não sei. — O barman deu de ombros, mas Jackson pode captar algo em seu olhar antes que ele o desviasse para dar atenção a um novo cliente depois de lhe dar uma resposta vaga. _—_ Tem algo em você que me faz querer ouvi-lo. 

O chinês riu sem humor, ignorando aquela faísca de reconhecimento que preenchia seu próprio peito. Seus olhos caíram no copo que era apertado por seus dedos tensos, antes de tomar mais um gole, tentando organizar a confusão de sentimentos que lhe acometiam e as lembranças que teimavam em inundá-lo. Se ao menos pudesse esquecer também? Mas como, se o _outro_ estava ainda tão presente na sua vida e Jackson insistia em vê-lo, mesmo que não fosse fazer diferença?

— A propósito. — Novamente a voz do barman o tirou de seus devaneios. Era tão doce e ao mesmo tempo de uma gravidade tão profunda, beirando a sensualiade, que inevitavelmente lhe trazia mais e mais lembranças. — Me chamo Park Jinyoung. 

Jackson não disse nada a princípio. O sorriso amigável do barman era hipnotizante junto às linhas que se formavam timidamente ao redor de seus olhos perspicazes. Ainda que um pouco hesitante, era um sorriso tão sincero que era impossível não se encantar. 

— Jackson Wang — respondeu sem conseguir esconder um tímido e esperançoso sorriso que também brotava em seus próprios lábios. 

🍸

— Ele não foi embora. — Jackson soltou sem ser perguntado algum tempo depois quando Jinyoung terminou de atender mais um cliente ao seu lado e se ocupou em limpar o balcão distraidamente. 

Com o avanço da noite, o movimento no bar havia diminuído e o barman não tinha o incomodado mais com perguntas. O que não significava que o chinês não havia reparado nos olhares curiosos toda vez que o encarava ao passar por perto. 

— Desculpa, falou comigo? — Jinyoung piscou inocente e Jackson podia jurar que não havia nada de pueril naquele olhar. 

— A pessoa que me trouxe aqui. — Jackson sorriu, achando graça na sua pequena piada interna de tom trágico. — Meu ex não foi embora. 

— Hum, então o que houve?

Jinyoung então se aproximou, parando à sua frente. Havia um pano e um copo em sua mão. Em seguida, Jackson o viu pegar a mesma garrafa de tequila e servir uma dose para si mesmo. 

— Eu suponho que você não deveria beber enquanto trabalha — Jackson comentou preocupado, ao vê-lo tomar um gole seco e rápido da bebida, sentiu novamente aquele aperto de familiaridade. 

— Meu chefe é meu pai. Ele não precisa saber e mesmo que soubesse, não me demitiria. Além do mais... — ele sorriu zombeteiro —, tequila é a minha bebida favorita. — Deu de ombros, sorvendo mais um gole, exibido. — E meu expediente está quase acabando. Eu não sei se você notou, mas isso aqui já tá quase vazio. Só temos eu e você. 

— E aquele casal ali no canto. — Jackson mirou na direção onde um homem e uma mulher se beijavam numa mesa mais distante. Estavam tão empenhados em sugar a língua um do outro que negligenciaram a cerveja quase no fim que tinham pedido. 

— Sim, porém só mais alguns minutos e eles vão embora por livre e espontânea vontade ou pressão. — Como se pra provar seu ponto, Jinyoung apenas sorveu mais um gole da sua tequila sem qualquer hesitação. — Mas e aí? Ele não foi embora, então o que houve? — repetiu a pergunta.

Jackson desviou o olhar para suas mãos que agora seguravam uma dose quase intocada de vodka e riu baixo. Desde o momento que Jinyoung começou a falar consigo, havia diminuído o consumo de bebida, o que tinha colaborado para deixá-lo minimamente mais sóbrio do que pretendia a princípio. Incomodava-lhe a ideia de estar embriagado agora. 

Essa consciência o levou a se questionar se era uma boa ideia conversar. Seu ex sempre lhe dizia que nunca devia guardar nada para si, que falar era o melhor remédio para qualquer dor que acometesse a alma. E agora, de um jeito diferente, Jinyoung fazia o mesmo. Bebeu um gole pequeno, apenas para criar coragem. Uma vez que já havia começado, devia prosseguir. Fazer algo para diminuir aquela dor que não fosse se entupir de bebida. Ainda que fosse o mínimo. 

— Ele foi tirado de mim. — Observou o rosto do barman, com atenção, mas encontrou ali apenas ingênua curiosidade, então prosseguiu. — A família dele nunca aprovou o nosso relacionamento. Na primeira oportunidade que tiveram, tiraram ele de mim. 

Jinyoung não disse nada num primeiro momento, um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Jackson. Foi tempo que as lembranças voltaram ao chinês com toda força. A notícia que os pais do seu namorado tinham transferido ele de volta para o país natal sem avisá-lo. Sem sequer lhe permitir uma despedida. Sem que Jackson pudesse lhe pedir perdão. 

Nesse momento, o casal de namorados decidiu pedir a conta e Jinyoung precisou atendê-los. A todo instante Jackson o observou de longe. Notando como as costas pareciam mais largas e os braços mais torneados com a manga da camisa dobrada até o cotovelo. Seu olhar percorreu todas as costas do barman, demorando-se um pouco numa região bastante avantajada de seu corpo: os glúteos generosamente realçados pela calça preta que delineavam também suas coxas. Sorriu, de canto, desviando o olhar para que não fosse flagrado.

— Como assim tiraram? — Jinyoung perguntou ao retornar. Agora com as portas do bar praticamente fechadas, o barman estava sentado num banco à sua frente. Só restavam eles dois ali e Jackson não se via capaz de ir embora ainda. — O seu ex simplesmente permitiu isso, sem nem resistir. 

Jackson engoliu em seco, um pouco triste com aquela dedução. Por mais que a dor da ferida ainda estivesse aberta latejando em seu peito, não conseguia culpá-lo. Jinyoung não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha ocorrido.

— Ele não tinha escolha. — Bebeu um longo gole da bebida, tentando fazer com que aquilo doesse menos. — E eu não pediria para ficar, não naquela época. Não depois do que eu tinha feito. Então no fim, eu só deixei que levassem o meu grande amor para longe de mim.

— Como assim? — Havia uma pitada de impaciência na voz de Jinyoung, Jackson pode reconhecer. — O que você fez? 

Mais uma vez o chinês não respondeu. Não sabia como fazer. Durante todo aquele tempo se culpou pelo acidente, afinal, sempre fora ele o responsável por cuidar do namorado naquelas noites. Mas ele não o fez. Mesmo completamente sóbrio atrás daquele volante, não pode impedir que ele se machucasse por causa da irresponsabilidade de outro. 

— Eu não fui capaz de protegê-lo e ele se machucou. — admitiu por fim, sentindo-se um covarde por não conseguir falar sobre aquela dor que o consumia todos os dias e todas as noites. Por não conseguir olhar nos olhos de Jinyoung e contar que por sua causa, o namorado havia passado meses em coma com uma lesão no cérebro. — E eu não tinha o direito de impedi-lo de ir embora. Os pais dele simplesmente o levaram de volta para longe do homem que odiavam e que julgavam, com razão, ter sido a ruína do filho deles. 

Houve um segundo de silêncio antes que Jinyoung falasse alguma coisa. 

— Então ele se foi. E você ficou pra trás se entupindo de bebida porque quer esquecer o namorado que deixou ir embora. — Jinyoung resumiu com a precisão e Jackson quis rir. Mas optou por sentir o amargo do último gole em sua garganta. No fundo, era mesmo um covarde. — Ou por que se arrependeu? 

Jackson — que até então encarava apenas o copo em sua mão, fugindo do peso do olhar de Jinyoung — levantou o rosto surpreendido pelo questionamento. Por um segundo procurou algo, qualquer coisa nos olhos de Jinyoung, mas não havia nada além do brilho intenso nos olhos escuros. A curiosidade do barman o incomodava, mas não de um jeito ruim. Ela fazia com que Jackson quisesse saná-la. Contar-lhe tudo. Tirar todo aquele peso do seu coração. Mas não podia. Ainda não conseguia. 

Na ausência de uma resposta, Jinyoung balançou a cabeça antes de se levantar, optando por não insistir. E o chinês agradeceu por isso num primeiro momento.

— Eu tenho que… fechar o bar. 

Jackson observou Jinyoung se afastar a passos rápidos e terminar de baixar as portas do estabelecimento. Porém agora que estava longe, a pressa em seus movimentos pareciam ter se dissipado. Jackson se perguntava se assim como ele, Jinyoung desejava prolongar um pouco mais aquele momento. 

— Quer ajuda? — Se aproximou do barman, notando que ele havia parado de arrumar as cadeiras e permanecido ali. 

Jinyoung se virou ao que foi chamado, mas o movimento foi tão repentino e Jackson estava tão próximo, que seus corpos acabaram colidindo, fazendo que o barman se desequilibrasse e só não caísse porque o chinês o segurou.

— Me desculpe — murmuraram em coro. 

Estavam perto demais, Jackson notou, quando sentiu a respiração mais rápida do outro misturar-se à sua. Seus olhos estavam presos uns nos outros, como se fossem tudo que tinham. Tudo que precisavam. O estrangeiro ainda estava preso naquele fio de sentimentos que conectava seus olhares, quando sentiu os as pontas dos dedos trêmulos tocarem seu rosto, curiosos, deslizando até a boca, onde o olhar de Jinyoung agora se fixava. Foi no momento exato em que o viu morder o lábio inferior, que Jackson soltou as amarras que ainda o prendiam à razão e encerrou o espaço já mínimo entre eles. 

Os lábios de Jinyoung eram tão macios quanto pêssegos e por longos segundos, Jackson os sentiu num toque tímido e ainda tomado pela hesitação. Questionava-se se aquilo era mesmo certo, não apenas consigo, mas com Jinyoung. Porém, todo e qualquer receio sumiu no instante em que mão do coreano viajou até sua nuca e o puxou ainda mais para si, rompendo a barreira que ainda se fazia entre o beijo. Foi então que Jackson finalmente se rendeu por completo, deslizando para o interior da boca de Jinyoung, entregando-se ao desejo que o tomava. Suas mãos agarraram a cintura do barman, como se precisasse disso para se manter em pé, até que sentiu seus corpos em movimento colidirem contra uma das mesas. 

O movimento seguinte foi rápido, mas também preciso. Sem que precisassem separar suas bocas famintas, Jackson ergueu o homem, colocando-o sobre a mesa, tendo a cintura imediatamente circulada pelo aperto das coxas fortes que o convidavam para o meio delas. E a essa altura, Jackson se sentia capaz de fundir-se ao corpo de Jinyoung, enquanto devorava a sua boca e colava ainda mais os corpos. Havia sentido falta daquele contato, do calor que emava do outro e acendia como a uma fogueira no inverno. E Jinyoung parecia retribuir na mesma intensidade, enquanto seus dedos seguravam firmes os fios ralos de Jackson e como se segurasse à borda de um precipício para não cair. 

Somente quando seus peitos clamou por ar, suas bocas se apartaram. As respirações estavam ofegantes no espaço nulo entre os narizes que se encontravam nas pontas. Apesar dos lábios vermelhos e molhados ainda terem o sabor de tequila, era o desejo que os embriagava naquele instante.

— Me pergunto como alguém conseguiria esquecê-lo assim tão fácil? — Jinyoung sussurrou, fechando os olhos, acariciando a nuca de Jackson com os dedos suavemente, um contraste gritante com a avidez dos segundos anteriores.

— Jinyoung… — Jackson sussurrou num lamento contra os lábios do coreano, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que se acumulavam e ameaçavam explodir. 

Jinyoung fez um som sibilado, cobrindo os lábios do chinês com o indicador, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Um beijo mais tranquilo, com um sabor de lágrimas e alívio.

Pela primeira vez em um ano, o Jackson se permitiu ter alguma esperança de que aquela tempestade em seu peito poderia, finalmente cessar. 

🍸

Quando chegou no apartamento que havia alugado ao vir para Coréia do Sul, Jackson apenas arrastou os pés até o próprio quarto, deixando os sapatos na porta e os objetos pessoais em alguma superfície no caminho. Levou consigo apenas o celular, que foi largado sobre o colchão quando caiu de costas na cama, sem ao menos trocar de roupa. 

A tequila parecia finalmente fazer efeito e o mundo a sua volta parecia um pouco mais instável. Por isso fechou os olhos, na esperança de que a escuridão fosse suficiente para dissipar aquela vertigem que ameaçava lhe engolir. Foi o suficiente para que as palavras de Jinyoung emergissem em sua mente. 

_— Durante essas cinco noites eu me perguntei porque o homem bonito que vinha beber tequila com gelo assiduamente também visitava os meus sonhos. E por que esses sonhos pareciam tão reais, como lembranças perdidas? Você me perguntou por que eu perderia meu tempo querendo ouvir um bêbado como você? É porque eu precisava saber quem é você, Jackson._

O chinês abriu os olhos, encarando por longos segundos o teto agora estático diante do seu olhar, antes de tatear a cama até encontrar o aparelho móvel que havia sido deixado de lado. 

_— Pegue o meu celular no bolso interno da jaqueta e veja a resposta com seus próprios olhos._

Jackson usou sua digital para desbloquear o aparelho, revelando o papel de parede que mesmo após um ano, ele ainda se recusava a trocar. Assim como recusava substituir em seu coração o coreano naquela foto, cujo sorriso radiante acompanhava as ruguinhas que se formavam ao redor dos seus olhos e que o abraçava de lado, como se segurasse nos braços o seu próprio universo. Durante todo o tempo Jackson ouvia seus amigos apontarem como Jinyoung era uma pessoa totalmente diferente ao seu lado, como se ele fosse o único capaz de acendê-lo ao máximo. Como os olhares do coreano sempre o buscavam. Ou como o seu riso era muito mais aberto quando o motivo era o chinês. No entanto, foi Jackson que viu sua vida se tornar fria e escura quando não tinha mais Jinyoung para aquecê-lo e iluminá-lo. 

_— Como eu deixo você ir, agora que sei o que estava faltando todo esse tempo desde que acordei?_

Um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios do chinês que tinha os olhos fechados e lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. 

_— Porque dessa vez eu não vou desistir de você, Jinyoung. Não sem lutar._

Jackson sabia que seria um longo caminho até que Jinyoung recuperasse as memórias que lhe foram roubadas. Mas ele se certificaria de estar ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente, até que pudessem ter de volta a vida que tinham juntos antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic também está disponível no [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/on-the-rocks-20427100)  
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
